jester_of_the_gremory_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
(DxD Black) Ch. ???: Meeting the unexpected
I don't remember my house being this big. I don't remember having my own room, scratch that, my own floor in this five-store mansion, I don't remember buying all of those furnitures and gadgets, and more importantly, I don't remember buying this brand of tea. Seriously, this is really freaking me out, and even sitting on this big leathered sofa, I feel uncomfortable, like a lot. The only thing I could do was to Caress Yoko-chan's hair, her little head resting on my lap, as she would groan and kick in discomfort, her cheeks burning up, and looking she was having a bad dream, poor thingy... "Hyaaaaah! How frustrating!" Someone jumped from the living room, of at least a small portion of it, and with a loud *BAM!*, I saw Rina-chan falling on her back, hands on her face, tossing a pencil aside in frustration, as her two older friends could only giggle at her misery. I'm glad to have her back, and more over the fact she made her own group of studies with a teacher and an upperclassmate. "This isn't fair! I saved the world! I should at least receive a free pass on those school things! This sucks!" "There's no such thing as compensation, lady Lavinia. Work and duties should never compensate for education. Believe me, Lady Lavinia's not the first one to think that!" Ryuubi-chan said with a smirk, flipping a few pages and picking some notes the redhead let flew around the place, neatly putting them on another place on the desk. "Now now, if you finish your homework in time, maybe Lu Long will be happy for you. You may not know, but he's also doing his best." "Sasamoto-chin, doing his best, good student." And without taking her eyes off the books, the purple-haired Tasha-chan said, reaching a hand to pat the greydhead on the stomach. Rina-chan blushed, and stood sit on her place again, reaching one of her notes to begin to read it. Ahah, there it is, the kind of gaze and expression. She's in love with Zenjirou, how cute. "Okay, okay. Fine, I'll try my best, too. Maximum effort." Pouted the greyhead, whose face was burning in a brighter red than her own eyes. I looked down on Yoko-chan, and her little movements ceased, now snuggling even more into my lap. Yep, someday I want Zenjirou to marry them all. Just kidding. Speaking of which, he sure is taking his time in buying some groceries. Poor boy must be tired. None of us is getting much sleep, anyway... I yawned, picked another can of tea, and drank it down. Huh, I really don't remember buying this kind of tea before. Must be the age catching up with me. I gently put the foxy girl on my lap back to the sofa, and then walked to the living room, attracting the attention of all the girls in there. "Hey. Do you girls want some tea? I know it's cold, so be my guest." I said with a smile, which was backed up with their own. I blushed a little, and crossed my arms, as all girls nodded. "Huhuh, mother Satsuki sure is very hospital despite everything." Rina-chan said with a smile and sighing. I don't know what she means by that, but I do like her, she's Zenjirou little... 'Girlfriend', so unless she tries to do harm to him like that other one, she's my daughter for the stay. Nerio-san even said she does like Zenjirou back. However, my bright face suddenly soured when I noticed the three other girls turning their looks to Allocer, an interrogation mark hovering around their heads. Oh no, now I remember! "Mother... Satsuki...?" They all said with a hint of surprise, while Allocer was now also doing that dubious face, humming an elongated doubt hum. "Wait, you didn't know? Satsuki Sasamoto, Zenjirou's mom...?" She asked, and I gulped hard, real hard. Oh crap, the engines on their brains are starting to spin, and as such, they turned their gazes towards me, mumbling something under their breath, as I was losing my own with all of my suspense. Oh no! This isn't happening! This can't be happening...! "Mother Satsuki... Satsuki... Zenjirou... Sasamoto... Sasamoto... Satsuki... Sasamoto Satsuki...?" "So... Uh... Who wants some tea or...?" "Loch Ness!" "Zheng Long!" "HNNNNNNNNG...! WHYYYYYY...!" . ~~X~~ . "Hey old man! One more bowl, please! Extra pork, too!" "Coming!" And the old man on the ramen shop practically slid a new family-sized bowl of ramen through the counter, stopping right in front of the greyish-bluenette, who was snapping her chopsticks nonstop, eager to munch another bunch of noodles. This is the fourth now, and something tells me she won't stop so soon... So yeah, there was no epic battle, no rescue mission, no life-changing revelations or anything of that stuff when she finished introducing herself. Instead, she put her wings down and invited me to eat ramen with the sekiryuutei Oliver, who was already here(guess she called him before me), in this little noodles shop that is in the middle of nowhere. Out of... Politeness, I guess, I ordered a small portion while she began to eat one bowl after another, and from I can tell Oliver already had two bowls. Is this also some kind of influence from Lord Vali? Well, at least she's not kicking my ass or something(let's be honest, she'd do that if she wanted.)... "*OOF!*, so, Brass Dragon, how is Kurohana and Lilim doing?" She asked after drinking the soup down her system. Wait, what? Who are those? Never heard of them, but since she asked, there must be some connection between them and Lord Vali. Or some other spirit from the Divine Divid-...! ... I bit my freaking tongue! Damn alliteration! "Uuuh~... Who?" "Oh, right. You probably don't know them. Nii-chan's daughters, he said they're pretty cute, so I wondered if the successor of his rival or his friend would be a troll and pick them for his harem." She laughed under her breath, tapping her fingers on the counter with a cheerful disposition. Lord Vali's daughters... I heard from Auntie Nerio that Ginko-san is a descendant of the Hakuryuukou, but I never bought that up until now. As for Lilim... It does ring a bell, but I don't know from where and why. Also, I wonder what lord Vali thinks a of her calling him 'Nii-chan', without the possibility to do anything. So is the fate of host of the Boosted Gear and i guess Destroyer Astra after life. Brrr, what a chill. "No, I don't know them. Sorry for it." I said. Suddenly, realization hit me like an arrow! What am I doing?! "Wait a minute! Hakuryuukou!" "Yeah...?" "What... What are you trying to do with me and Oliver?! What are you planning to do?!" I said, jumping one seat away from her and Oliver and dragging my own bowl. Everything sounds wrong, this how ordeal sounds wrong! Not only she showed up like that in the middle of the day, but also invited me to eat with her! "I don't care if you're the one paying! I don't care if this place is indeed delicious! You must be planning something with this!" "..." She said nothing, only looked at me with a blank expression and a hanging noodle on her mouth. After some seconds of nothing happening, things got awkward between us, and I regretted my outburst a little. It's feels wrong about it, and I've learned to never cut a girl's joy, even if this girl just so happens to be your destined rival of an ancient legacy between two supernatural and powerful creatures sealed inside ourselves. She sucked the string of noodles on her mouth, and puffed a cloud of uneasiness out of her mouth. "Pwaaah~, y'know... Vali-niichan was right! This place sure serves the best ramen!" *CHOP!* "Ayyyy~...!" "Don't ignore my last statement!" I don't believe it! I just chopped the current hakuryuukou's head! Do I get an achievement for that? Back to reality, yes, I just chopped this girl's head, and for some reason, despite this whole dreadful aura surrounding her and the warning signal on my Boosted Gear going ballistic, doing that didn't feel any different from doing it on Allocer or any of the girls. She held her head for a while in pain, even sliding her chopsticks down. "Really now, Hakuryuukou...!" "I have a name, y'know, and you know that. It's really rude calling me that." She said with an aside glance, picking her chopsticks back while also massaging the bump on her head. Pshah, really, call her by her name? "By the way, you didn't introduced yourself yet, I have all the rights to continue to call you 'Brass Dragon', or maybe 'Sekiryuutei' from the jewel. I already know Oliver's name. Now, what's your excuse?" "..." Instead of answering her, I sighed, and gulped down a piece of pork, nicely cut by the way. Between some casual conversations, our positions and politeness throws, I'm having my own doubts if any of this is real. She's right, it was kinda rude of my part not saying my name, even if she's my sworn rival. Wait, am I thinking like Allocer used to think? Ugh, lame, I didn't survive three arcs just to go back to square one! "Zenjirou... My name is Sasamoto Zenjirou. Pleased to meet in your acquaintances, Lisa-san...?" "..." "...?" " 'Pleased to meet in my' what?" "Sigh, nice to meet you, Lisa-san." Pff, seriously? At least I'm not that alone in this gag. Lisa-san wooed in understanding, and nodded at me. I snickered under my breath, and then the quite-but-not-like-as-before-awkwardness befell us again. The old man behind the counter chuckled with our antics, probably thinking that we're a newly couple or something, and Oliver is just a third wheel or wingman. Lord Vali is probably losing his shit in the DD(Yes, I'm calling it DD for now, until I learn how to pronounce it correctly.). "But you didn't answer me. What are planning, why call me here to eat ramen when we could be fighting, Lisa-san? Not that I want to solve that new stigma between us right now, but this kind of situation is surreal even for me. That's strange. Isn't that strange? Lisa-san." "In all seriously? I invited you because I want to show I have nothing against you or the Sekiryuutei." She said, turning herself to Oliver, then me and flicking my nose. It hurt, but not as much as a punch would, that's for sure. She grinned, and rested her elbow on the counter to support her face with the respective hand. "I mean, Vali-niichan and Uncle Issei weren't exactly enemies, and mr. Yaminari was a third wheel but a good one, so~ I want to say that, if any of us ever need to fight, it'll be completely under professional circumstances... This time." "Under professional circumstances..." Uh, now THAT's awkward and unexpected. She's treating our everlasting and inherited struggles between our three sacred gears as something of a job, a business, and we're just the kids caught in the crossfire, and Oliver getting the worst of it from his childhood. This make me grimace a little, but not because of that I don't see her point. Friends with the Hakuryuukou and Sekiryuutei, who could've thought? "So you want to be friends with me and Oliver, even if we all have to battle someday?" "Yep, Brass Dragon Sasamoto Zenjirou and Sekiryuutei Oliver Pent. Be my friends, be my foes, but don't forget that I don't have anything against you or the dragons inside of your arms. It's just business." She said with open arms, winking and pointing her chopsticks at me and Oliver. That's rude, but understandable, it's not like I haven't angst over this whole Brass Dragon ordeal. Things are better now, but eeeeh~...? "It's nice to meet you too, Heretic plague dragon emperor candidate Amurokros. You too Red welsh dragon Ddraig" DON'T MENTION IT. Wow, even the brass dragon is a little uneasy by this weird Girl. Seriously, I barely meet her, and yet this familiar feeling of danger and caution is driving me home. I gulped this down, and nodded anyway, since it's never too caution around those new people. (YES, DON'T MENTION IT... IT'S BETTER TO MEET LIKE THIS UNLIKE LAST TIME.) From what i could hear, Ddraig was a mix of professional and nervous, but i could also tell Oliver was the same as his dragon. "Come here and greet them too, Arubin. It has been a while since you've last met them, right?" She smiled and moved her hand to a side, showing now a blue glow on the back of it. From it, I could sense something at the same time soothing yet eerie, as my left hand began to react to it. Also, 'Arubin'? Isn't that a little too much intimate with one of the Heavenly Dragon emperors? {...}, the only thing I could hear from inside was a light groan and heavy breathe, so strong and echoey, it kinda attract the attention of bystanders. I picked her hand to lower it and muffle those noises, putting a finger in front of my lips to shut her up. She smiled, and did the same, with the Oliver smiling but also muting his arm. I dunno what I fear most: the current Hakuryuukou of immense power under the tutelage of the Strongest white one, or her General naiveness that might pose a bigger threat to us as a whole. "Eh, maybe he doesn't want to talk. Welp, back to the ramen!" And she resumed to eat the remaining noodles and pork on her bowl, while I was also kinda lost munching on my own pieces of meat. "Lisa-san, you might not know, but I kinda have some errands to attend, and I can't fool around like that. Can I... Can I go home now?" I know I might be sounding a little too desperate and maybe my way of talking sounds a little too 'please-get-me-outta-here', but I'm really in a hurry. I'm here for at least half an hour, so soon or later mom and the others will start calling me. She turned to me, took a deep breath, and then smiled and nodded. Even with this whole 'heavenly Dragons' and 'dragon emperor candidate' thing going on, it's a little uneasy for me to be mr. Joykiller... Unintentionally. After some time, she finished her dish, payed for our meal herself, and offered a ride to compensate me for the trouble and lateness. Now, being the Hakuryuukou, host of one of he strongest beings on the universe and under the care and tutelage of the descendant of the original supreme demon Lord, you'd think she'd have an awesome ride, some pimp-up car or at least one of those badass bikes with a n'th number of engines that pretty much spits fire. Well~... What she really has is... "Nice scooter..." "Hey! The correct term is 'motorbike', and it's 100% badass! Stupid law that doesn't allow me to drive..." She muttered annoyed under her breath, sitting on the black leather seat on her red scooter. Pffff... Man, today sure has been a funny day. Can't believe the Hakuryuukou driving that stupid thing around! And me and Oliver almost broke a vein holding our laughter when I walked to here beside that! Lisa-san snapped me out of my reverie, as she passed me a white helmet, putting her pink one on. "Hop on. I'll give you a ride! It might not be the fastest thing around, but it'll take us where we want before nighttime!" "Huuuh~, okay." I said absent-minded. Although my pride is telling me that I'd rather die than 'hop on' on that thing, I picked the white helmet and strapped on my head, sitting right behind Lisa-san as she started the engines, and off we went, after saying by to Oliver. Fortunately, she won't complain about me touching her breasts by locking my arms around her, since she has none. Not 'none' per se, but~ she doesn't stand out, B-cup at best. Damn it, I'm thinking too much about breasts again... Things went surprisingly well between me and the current hakuryuukou. She stopped on the nearby market for me to buy my stuff, and I bought for her an small set of bubblegum, which she was elated to receive. Talk came, talk went, and soon enough, we reached my home, or at least the monstrosity it has become, on time. "You live in a quite big house." She wondered with big blue eyes, as I passed the helmet back to her. By the look on her face, she's both mesmerized and jealous of this hotel my house has become. "Morgy has money, of course, but since we're practically a nomad Group, we always end up in somewhere very simple. It'd be nice to live in a place like that someday..." "Heheh, It surprised myself too." I said with an uneasy smile, and sighed my frustration away while crossing my arms. Morgy, Atoria, the one Aria-san said it possesses the sacred Gear Alphecca Tyrant, the unparalleled crown of the abyss, one of the holy relics alongside the True longinus and three others. Dealing with her and the Hakuryuukou combined should be troublesome if that ever happen. She dusted the other helmet, put it back on a pack on the back of her... Motorbike, and hopped on it again. With my things at hand, I walked towards the entrance, and then turned around to face my new sworn nemesis, the one I'm destined to fight against. "So... This is a goodbye, I guess." "You can say that. I prefer... See you later, Brass dragon with the Sekiryuutei's power." She winked, before going away at the silence of the night on her scooter, waving a goodbye. "Get stronger, be a gentleman and don't keep a lady waiting!" That was... That was a thing. I mean, this isn't the first time I've met someone in such a strange way, and hell, I doubt it will stop anytime soon, but we're talking about the vanishing English heavenly white dragon emperor, one of my counterparts and rivals for life. Thinking she can be that friendly and carefree in my presence, and yet don't forgetting that she's also my enemy. I think she's planning something. I turned to my left hand. What do you think, Brass Dragon? MIGHT NOT BE THE FIRST TIME ONE OF THE DRAGONS TRICKED ANOTHER BEFORE STABBING HIM ON THE BACK. SOME DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THEY WERE HOSTS AND WERE KILLED REGARDLESS. I knew it, it's never too cautious with dragon matters around. I don't care how pretty and strong she is... How pretty strong she is, if I fall for her trap, I'm better off dead. Did you feel something from her? I didn't. THAT YOU'VE MENTIONED, PARTNER, THAT WHITE ONE DIDN'T HAVE ANYTHING BESIDES THE DIVINE DIVIDING, UNLIKE OLIVER WHO HAD EXPERIMENTS DONE TO HIM. NOT EVEN HER PRESENCE WAS REMARKABLE. "So that's really dangerous. If not even Oliver, Aria-san or the DxD children came to my aid even when being this close, I'm glad they she doesn't take any hard feelings regarding our positions." I sighed. This kind of fear, the fear of an unexpected strike is indeed worse than any other. But I have to stay calm, and get better for her... For her, as in, to fight her! Ugh, what the hell... Am I lovesick? LIKE IT. IT'S NORMAL, AND NOT THE FIRST TIME I SEE THIS. "Amurokros. With all due respect, that was a rhetorical question. Kinda...?" I put my hands on a prayer and bid a homage to the dragon sealed inside my Sacred Gear for him to not take my little remark on the bad side. I heard something like a chuckle in response, so I'm starting to wonder if it's either Yagura, Takeshi or the brass dragon this time. YOU'RE REALLY STARTING TO SOUND JUST LIKE ISSEI AND MY PREVIOUS PARTNER. SUCH NOSTALGIA... "I'll face that as a compliment, and I'm glad for making you remember such fond memories." I said with a chuckle. He mentioned Yaminari-sama and even senpai like they were some kind of old friend, and I have no doubts they really were. I hope we can have this kind of relationship someday. But for now, respect for the dragon. "Thank you, Brass dragon." "Talking to yourself, Zenjirou?" Shock! The suddenly call made me jump into place, and instinctively hide my left hand behind my back as I turned around to see the source of that voice. Here she is, my dear mom Satsuki, yawning and cracking her neck a few times with Inuyasha behind her before running up to me, and she smiled. "You were running late with the groceries, so I got worried. Good to see you now, and with a new girlfriend, it seems." "..." Again my face contorted into a very uncomfortable expression. Yeah, how to explain a girl who be one of the two will forever fight me due to some quarrel between three entities sealed inside of us? It's not like Yaminari-sama, senpai and lord Vali didn't share this typical hate-love relationship, and I'd be lying if I say she isn't pretty. I have to come up with an excuse. "It's not like that mom, she's just a... A friend. Nothing else." "Well, that's good to hear. Who knows what your other girlfriends will do to you if they discover this new challenger." Mom, you're not helping. My relationship with my peerage is more-or-less professional... With benefits. Friends? Yep, friends... With benefits(I'm slowly losing my mind, Ahahahah...). She shrugged and picked the grocery bag from my hands. "Anyway, thanks for buying my stuff. Tonight, we're gonna have sukiyaki to celebrate Rina-chan's return! Extra meat for her!" "Thanks mom." I said as I hugged her. I dunno why I did that, I just did, and while she was surprised, she smiled and hugged me too. We broke apart after a few seconds, and walked towards the entrance of this... New home. "I gotta say, Zenjirou, the girls are pretty hardworking. I know Rina-chan might be a little slow and Tasha-chan's Japanese is not very sharp,but Shoda-chan, Ryuubi-chan and Dairyuu-chan are doing their best, so are they. Poor Yoko-chan howev-...!" *TRIP! BAM!* "Mom...?!" "I'm okay, I just forgot this little step on the floor. Maybe I'm getting old." She said with a thumb up and a bruise on her forehead. Right, Allocer can hypnotize people and stuff, but those phantom feelings would remain. Watching my own step, I walked besides mom until we parted ways around... The elevator, she going to the kitchen while I took the stairs to the living room on the second floor. Here I am, the stadium that my living room has become, stepping on the soft tatami with my bare feet as walked towards the central table. Once there, here they are, my little peerage of misfits plus the fox girl that is my husband and older sister general, all taking a nap and all splattered on the floor, the low table filled with notes and school books. Mom was right, they're giving their best. Still, if they stay like that, they might catch a nasty cold. I shrugged, picked the blanket that was inside the nearby closed and unfolded it to cover the girls sleeping on the cold floor. Sometimes I wonder if I spoil them too muc-... *HUG!* *TUM!* "Gwah...!" "Hmmm~..." And now I can't move. Out of the sudden, when I was about to cover them with the big blanket, Allocer suddenly reached her arms for me, and before I knew it, she pulled me in a hug, making me lose my balance and lay with them with a thump. Again, I'm between boobs, surrounded by those freeloaders and without the possibility to move. Sigh, maybe I am back on square one for what it matters, this calming place, slapstick everyday and being the fool that is constantly being thrown around by pretty girls... But despite all of this, I like it in here. It's calming, it's relaxing and I can't feel the pass of time. Maybe resting a little bit... Isn't that bad, after all... . ~~X~~ . "You and the Sekiryuutei met the Hakuryuukou in person?!" The greyhead king shouted back on our meeting room, as Tasha was pouring us some tea, Yoko, Shoda, Dairyuu, Ryuubi and Iris were quietly listening to me and Sally-chan was sitting on my lap. I just told them I've met the white one yesterday with Oliver, and as expected, they all freaked out. Yoko and Allocer were the ones who saw the true potential of the current White Dragon emperor, and so they were surprised to see me in one piece. "And then?! And then?!" "She... Invited me and Oliver to eat on a ramen shop nearby, and talk about things." I said with the straightest face I could muster so that they would believe me. The greyhead one was still sweating and making exasperated noises, Yoko nodded and sighed, looking a bit intrigued herself. "She meant no harm that time, and neither Amurokros or Ddraig couldn't feel any hostility coming from her before meeting in person." "Indeed, such powerful creature wouldn't escape my radar even with my weakened state yesterday." The fox girl said in thoughts, cups of tea being distributed around us by the purple witch. We all sat on our seats as we pondered over yesterday's event, and even then, I couldn't say much, therefore there wasn't much to talk about. "It's not like we're talking about a puny Sacred Gear either. Even if the host itself is a nobody, the presence of a Longinus wouldn't free-pass like that under my watch. Nor any youkai studying here." For some reason, that statement made me sad... "Magical interference. Hide even dragons." Tasha spoke, lifting a finger to form a small rune on the tip of it and cast it on her own cup of tea, making it disappear. We all gasped on sight, and I put one on one to that. But to hide a dragon so easily? "Too powerful, however. Normal humans wouldn't learn that easily." "We can't forget the fact that she's partners with the current hostess of a Holy relic. Nothing is impossible for them." Rina pouted, now turning her eyes at me and her face turning a little purple. "Including the Hakuryuukou to have a dinner date with the Heretic Plague dragon, and the Sekiryuutei being the third wheel." "Miss Rina, your jealousy is showing." "Master can really attract even his mortal enemies to his harem!" To make matters worst, Sally-chan jumped on my lap and said those ones, attracting more bad vibes from my king and husband. As a little punishment, I hit her with the knuckles of my fingers, making her do a little cute pout. "Sorry, master. I promise to watch my mouth." "Well, Lu Long isn't injured, and that's what matters for now! Besides, if the Bài Long wanted to harm us or the Hong Long, she'd have done that long ago." The Chinese warlady said with a smile, accompanied by a thumb up from Tasha and her younger sister. The ninetails and the Allocer pouted a little, and returned to their seats, as I sighed in relief and Sally-chan picked the wooden box that was now our source of income. "How about we get stronger instead of doing nothing? That way the Hakuryuukou won't be a problem anymore!" The little girl on my lap said that with such conviction and energy, we all suddenly shut up, and turned our eyes away in shame. Being lectured by a little girl, that's really shameful. Allocer ceased her pouty form, picked the key to the wooden box and stood up from her seat, walking towards us to open the suggestion box. "I was about to say that..." She said with a nasty but miserable stare at my apprentice, opening the box and picking the first note that was inside of it. We all gathered around her to see the suggestion, and she said it out loud. "The first suggestion, actually a request is... 'X-chan wants a tutor for the upcoming tests, since she did poorly on the last ones'. Huh, well, I guess we should always start little. Liu Bei, could you do this one for us? You're the genius, after all. And we don't Shoda since it's a girl that asked." "Leave this request to yours truly, Lady Lavinia!" The heiress of the three kingdoms said picking the note on the greyhead hands and her things as she checked the coordinates one more time. "It's not very far from here, and it's a subject I can handle! Well, here I go on my journey! I promise I'll be back soon!" "Okay." I said with a wave, and then suddenly the pinkerette came closer and kissed all of us on the cheek, before leaving with a wave herself. Huuuh~, there she goes showing too much affection for us again. Sally-chan and Iris was happy to receive one, while everyone else went a little bewailed. Allocer shook her head and picked another piece of note, this one folded, unfolding it and then reading it's content. "Okay, let's see... This one says: 'Could you guys please fix the two holes on the second floor? They're reall-', oh..." "Huuuh..." ... Wow, isn't that awkward? "Let's... Let's pick another one..." Allocer said while folding that paper into a ball to toss it in a nearby trashcan. Everyone was surprised by that, except me. Man, I can't believe, they're still there? Let's see this other one. "How about this? 'Please, listen to my request. There's a broken window on the third floor and-'..." "..." "What? What? Master, what is it?" "No, nothing's wrong, Sally-chan." That was a lie, everything is wrong! Rina sighed, tossed that one also at the trashbin and pulled from the box another note. Okay, third's a charm they say, this one will probably be alright. "This one sounds innocent enough, it's from the volleyball club: 'there a giant hole at the gym ceil-' ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" And before she could finish the sentence, Allocer folded that paper and instead of throwing it away, she burned it with her firey nullification, leaving nothing but ashes of annihilation, less than that even. Sally-chan, Tasha and Dairyuu were confused with all of that, while Shoda, Allocer, Yoko, and I could only cringe and Iris just laughed, cover her mouth with her hand. I bet those are actually from Aria-san, or maybe not, she can't be that bad. Taking a deep breath to regain composure since the gold bangs on her hair began to take over again, Allocer shook her head, sighed and picked another one. "Okay, this one. I'm feeling better vibes from this one. My Vassago radar is going nuts now, this has to be one that won't make anything awkward anymore!" "Why. Awkward?" Tasha asked with a confused face and a lifted finger, receiving no response. Allocer then picked another piece of paper from inside the suggestion box and, a little hesitant after all of that mess, unfolded the paper on her hands and read it out loud. "Let's see, let's see. This one says: 'Could you guys please clean up the pool? Summer is right around the corner and the swimming club have to train.'." Allocer's eyes this time glowed with this one, and me, Shoda and even Iris had minor nosebleeds regarding that request. Wait, the school's pool? The swimming club? Clean up? This is can only mean one thing! "This is a pool chapter!" POOL CHAPTER!** And yes, after some time for us change to put swimming gear, here we are, the school's swimming section. Everybody changed from their uniforms to tight blue school swimsuits, while I and Shoda had to wear swimming shorts and a shirt in order to withstand the cold from Lord Desmond's curse. Huh... Everybody on their swimsuits, and Tasha, Dairyu and Allocer are so tight in those~, and both Yoko and Iris looks so cute, it suits them so well...! *VOOSH!*, damn you, hormones! I've already lost a great deal of blood with the Miyamas! I need what remains to live! "Master, please tell me! Am I wearing the right swimsuit?" I turned to a side and saw my little apprentice, now wearing a school swimsuit with her nickname imprinted on the chest area and carrying with herself a small beach ball. I had another nosebleed, control yourself, Brass dragon! She's still a middle-schooler, and you're no lolicon! Sally-chan then pouted, looking down on her own swimsuit. "Master? Did I do something wrong? Isn't that the right one for me?" "No, of course not. You're... You're great on that swimsuit." I said with a thumb up, a little trembling due to the current situation. Sally-chan's eyes turned bright again, and she hugged my stomach, sing-songing happily. This is bad! "Yaaaay~! Thanks, master! You're the best tutor in those harem things!" "Am I? T-Thank you, I guess..." "Eeeeeeeh~..." I turned around, and the rest of my group were looking at me with pretty disappointed eyes, like I was just admitting that I am a lolicon. Well, except Shoda who was laughing his ass off. Just because I have this voice doesn't mean I'm like that! Since saying anything would probably turn things for the worst, I only waved for them, and their only response was to pout a little. Sigh, seriously, square one. "Well! Let's not waste any more time! Let's dive in and clean up this p-...!" And Allocer stopped mid-sentence as we saw the miserable state of the pool. That wasn't actually a pool now, it was more like a goddamn moss herd! The entire floor of the pool was covered in green, and they were spreading onto the walls and borders, making a wet and disgusting sound! And it's stinks, like a lot! This isn't a pool, it's a swamp! "Eek! What the hell is this?!" Allocer said with a jump, backing a few steps away and hiding behind me. Tasha and Dairyuu began to shiver in uneasiness and Sally-chan, Yoko and Iris could only look at the mess... Moss... Whatever was growing there. I could only gulp, feeling a little disgusted myself. "Are we gonna have to clean... This?! Ew! Ew!" "Whoa! Look at all this energy gathering!" Said the Loli, coming closer to the border of the pool, as we all gave her a question mark. "Huh, she's right. This... Moss is actually gathering all the life energy from the surroundings, much more like sages do." Said the foxy by my side. Really? Can moss actually learn sage arts? No wait, this is bogus at best. I turned my head to face Yoko, and she also came closer to the border, only to flip a small fireball at one branch of moss, which contorted like a living being before turning into dust and light particles. "However, this one is consuming the energy away instead of just using it. An ayakashi, a haunting spirit." "You saying this thing is causing trouble around?" Now that I think about it, Reika and Sabrina did say there was another Wonder of Kuoh was our own monster of the swamp, that was now inhabiting the deserted and dirty pool. They probably meant the great amount of moss, but now that Yoko said it is an ayakashi, there is definitely something supernatural about it. I also came closer to pick the loli away from the growing green. "So, any idea how to deal with this? Besides burning it to the ground?" "Huh, the better answer would be doing just that, but there's also the possibility to completely disrupt the flow of chi around and cause a natural disaster if so, since the monster is technically part of this place now." Yoko said with a thinking pose, blinking a few times and deep in her own little world. Allocer was still hiding behind me and Tasha could only gaze at the distance thinking about something. In the end, the ninetails snapped her fingers. "I know. The better answer would be exorcising the place in order to make the creature leave this realm without damaging the environment, more like a filter." "Can you do this?" I asked. She turned to me. "I can try, but in order for me to return the energy back, I need to fuse with that thing, and if I mess up and disrupt the flow, the energy will spread away like an open vein, and more ayakashi might come to try to harvest this place." She sighed, picking a small paper seal and tossing it against the heart of the moss mass. It created a shockwave that made the moss withdraw a little, but also produced more and more light particles on the air. I guess those are the chi she's talking about? "We need exorcise this place by removing that thing." "Leave it to me, master!" Oh, right. I forgot I have the mini-exorcist right here with me, Iris too. True to her nature, Sally-chan was carrying a small exorcism shrine staff with crosses instead of paper fans, which made me shiver a little just by seeing it, and came closer to whack a branch of green, which also shivered and backed a little. "I am a B-ranked exorcist, and I'm pretty sure I've deal with things far worse than that! Maybe I'll be able to help if I try!" "Are you sure, Sally-chan?" I asked her, a little worried by her overconfident combined with the dire situation we have in hands. I turned to Allocer with those lines of thoughts, and then back to the exorcist. "A christian exorcism might work as well. I mean, they're more centered around saving things instead of just removing the Spirit. She might as well be able to Vanish the ayakashi while leaving the place untouched." Iris concluded, and while I looked one more time to my little apprentice, her big blue eyes look if at me so eagerly, I pat her on the head to give her permission. "Okay, you can go." "Right! I'll try my best!" She said as she jumped really high for her size, and landed right on the heart of the moss, that green mass reaching her little thighs as she clapped her hands together on a prayer and sighed, with Iris joining in. Their bodies began to glow, and soon enough Sally-chan lifted her staff and began to move it around. "Very well, spirit! Prepare to be exorcize! ""By the God that with us is no more, and the singularity that rules the heavens, I shall chant one of their verses for you to leave this place and find your place in the world!"" "Zenjirou, protect your ears! This one coming from an exorcism might harm you! Even with Iris in range." Allocer suddenly appear behind me to reach my ears and cover them with her hands. Blood gushed out of my nose as I felt her boobs touching my back, and then Tasha also came closer to cover Allocer's own ears, then Dairyuu covering Tasha's ears, followed by Yoko doing that to her too. Thank you~? all look so silly. Shut up, Yagura... ""And now, face the power of my exorcism!"" Even with the cover, I could still hear a little. Shit, this will be a problem. Well, better than nothing! ""You shall receive this punishment from the words spoken by our father Samuel and his great knowledge by reciting Ezekiel before shooting a sinner down!"" "..." Wait, what? 'Shooting a sinner down'? What the hell~? ""The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides by the inequities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil men!"" She began, and as expected, a little headache hit my skull with a numbing pain. Sally-chan practically screamed her lines out, while Iris softly yet kinda loudly recited her's, while furiously wagon her exorcism paper fan! Sally-chan looks so excited to do that. ""Blessed is he, who in the name of charity and good will, shepherds the weak through the valley of darkness, for he is truly his brother's keeper and the finder of lost children!"" "Uh..." Suddenly, the headache stopped for some reason, as I could only imagine what was going on inside her own. Yoko took her place right next to me, with a blank expression on her face. It is something to matter? ""And I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger those who would attempt to poison and destroy my brothers!"" Sally-chan's movements became more erratic and wild, waving violently her holy stick like she was playing some kind of atomic whack-a-mole. Her voice became hoarse, and the amount of effort she was putting on it doubled every second. "Huh, the headache stopped. I wonder why?" I asked as everyone also removed their hands from their ears and stared at each other in confusion. Iris stopped her chant and laughed a little, and Yoko and Tasha were the ones who were still looking at the exorcist on the middle of the pool having a nervous breakdown, a mildly annoyed look on their faces. "Huh, guy? Is something to matt-...?" "AND YOU WILL! KNOW MY NAME IS THE LORD! WHEN I LAY MY VENGEANCE UPON THEEEEEE!" And she finished, tossing her wand upwards only to smash it against the moss with a furious rage! Salvatina Veritas was screaming on top of her lungs, stomping on the floor and having a serious emotional breakdown! "REPENT FROM THY SINS, MOTHERFLICKER!" "..." ... "I'm gonna go to the Amamiya shrine later to see what the hell they're teaching there." You and me both, Yoko. You and me both. *GLOMP!* "Ah! Sally-chan!" And in the moment of distraction, Sally-chan was swallowed whole by the moss! It just turned into a giant deformed head and ate her like a Big Mac! Oh, crap! This is bad! "Stay calm! I can still feel her presence there! She's alive, just... Eaten!" Yoko comforted me before I could leap to inside that monster. Allocer who was this whole time hiding, came also closer to take a look. "But it didn't eat Sally-chan just because, right? Yoko, as we gonna have problems with that?" Asked the greyhead, as we were all now looking at the bulge on the moss that was probably a struggling Sally-chan. Yoko removed her eyepatch and her eyes shined golden. In the end, she sighed in relief. "Well, being an ayakashi, it's possible for it to harvest also the chi energy of a living being." She said in a dangerously calm tone. Now, calm down, this is Yoko who we're talking about, she or at least Iris must have a plan to counter that monstrosity and save Sally-chan! I just need to be patient! "I know. We can use some of my senjutsu to make some flowers bloom from it. It might take a while, but if gather enough force and create flowers from that things, perhaps the circle will remain unbroken and...!" *SNAP!* "What the... WHOOOOOOOAAAAH...!" And before she could finish her exposition, a vine made out of goddamn moss roped itself around one of her ankles and pulled her away from us, lifting a now a tentacle out of green and hanging her upside down! "Okay, enough is enough! I had enough of this goddamn moss in the goddamn pool! Pull that fox down, or prepare to feel punishment!" And before I could even act, Allocer was already leaping ahead, her left hand burning black with the darkness from Akane there, as she ran for the Giant green tentacle that was trapping the fox girl! "Take this, you stupid moss! I don't care what happens, feel the Angra-mainyu's signature move, the power of the Evil god! Feel my power of darkn-...!" *GLOMP!* "What the... KYAAAAAAAAH...!" And now Allocer was also at the mercy of the moss monster(maybe a 'monsster'?), as her hand was bit even before she could land a single hit, and that branch became another tentacle hanging her by the arm! "Kyaaaah! Let me go! I've already lost an arm and my pride! Don't make me lose this one too!" "Calm down, Rina! This ayakashi can't be that strong if he didn't kill us already! We need to focus and-... Hyah~...!" Yoko tried to stay calm, but something made her sentence turn into a moan: a tentacle suddenly roped itself inside her swimsuit! All of the sudden, the major tentacle sprouted from it's surface more and more little vines, which began to caress and rip Yoko's bathing suit. "Aaaaah~...! D-Don't let yourself... Hyah~! Go, R-Rina...! It's trying to... Make you v-v-vulnerable...! Nyan~!" "Noooooo! Go away! I don't want to lose my virginity to a plant!" Said the Allocer girl as her tentacle also began to sprouted smaller ones to harass her arm and swimsuit! Oh, shit! This can't be good! Wait, if this is happening with them in just a few seconds... ... ... "SALLY-CHAN...!" And I leaped into the heart of that moss monster, activating my Destroyer Astra and ripping apart every tentacle that sprouted from within! I don't care what the hell is happening, I won't let this ayakashi take the innocence of a grade schooler and my apprentice and that! I charged a quick Dragon shot, and after one DESTROYER and BOOST!... ... I was caught by surprise and roped by the stomach and hand, rendering me immobile as they leveled me with the others, forcing me to see both girls struggling against the molesting tentacles. Suddenly, they began to produce a sticky, white and smelly liquid from their moss, which melted away their swimsuits like butter, making much easier for the tentacles to touch them! They're naked now, butt naked, wet and filled with tentacles! "Manu Amida Butsu... Manu Amida B-Butsu... M-Manu Amida Bu... Hyaaaah~...!" "Kyaaaaah~! I never thought my first foursome would be like that~!" "Calm down! I just need to boost a few more times and this freak will see what pain feels lik-...!" *BAM!* "Yeah, pain feels more or less like that..." And since I'm the only male here since Shoda's somewhere, instead of a fanservice moment, the moss just smashed my face against the floor, making my nose bleed. Typical... Oh no, I'm losing conscious, and everything is turning blank. So this is how it is? Being turned into a slave by a tentacle moss monster. Tch, so lame. This is probably would be a bad ending on a lame visual novel... "Brrr~...!" "Nerio, what's the matter? Also, why are you in my lab?" "N-Nothing, Mary. I just felt... A disturbance." "...?" 'Fire that burn my heart; wind that fills my lungs, water that runs in my intestines and earth on my stomach. Run through my veins and body, become one with the rest of my body, let it burn and give me the strength to defeat my foes and reach enlightenment...' "Naughty, naughty moss, trying to my friends's purity." But before anything more could happen, I saw a light and heard a somewhat aroused voice. A warm, strong yet comfy light, that engulfed the whole place and blinded us all for a second. This doesn't make any sense! It's already noon, and with Lord Demond's clouds blocking the Sun, there's no way for today to be this sunny. When the light died down a little, I could turn my head to a side, and I saw the perverted bishop, Natalia 'Tasha' Campbell, extending her hand and moving towards us a golden fireball, that looked like a sun from here, yet it was all cozy and warm... Suddenly, the grip on my hand began to loose, as all the others ceased their screams and instead gasped in surprise. From here, I could see one thing: the moss began to disappear, and instead, a whole flora of flowers began to bloom next to us. She's... She's helping the moss to bloom! The grip on us finally disappeared, and we landed on the now-clean pool floor, 'landed' as in, we crashed there due to the embarrassing situations beforehand. Well, at least no one is hurt, and everyone is still pure... "Ew! Ew! What the hell~?! This is so gross!" Allocer said wiping off the quite sticky liquid on herself. Yoko, on the other hand, could only see the floor now covered in petals and rosy bottoms, her eyes saying she was deep in thoughts. "We misjudged the moss. I get it now, all it wanted was to bloom by sucking the energy around as an alternative source without the sun." She said, sighing and looking a little gloomy. Oh, so this is what it is. Well, yeah, it has been a while since the last sunny day, even on spring-summer, so maybe that was the reason for such. Still... Yoko then stomped hard on one of the bottoms, blushing and frowning. Huh, so she IS upset. "Doesn't mean you can do whatever you like, stupid moss." "Right." I said with a nod. A few seconds passed, and after that, I sighed and turned away. I don't know if they notice it yet, but they're wearing their birthday suit and nothing else. "Uuuh~, girls? Nether areas showing." "Huh...? Oh, my..." I heard Yoko said as Allocer also gasped in surprise. I might be used to those being naked and all, but seeing too much meat without consent is probably a bad idea. Instead, I looked at Tasha who landed on the pool floor next to Iris and and Dairyuu, dusting her clothes a little and taking deep breaths. She's a lot paler now. "Hey, Tasha. Thanks for the saving!" I said as she approached us, Iris tossing Allocer's and Yoko's clothes back at them. She turned back to me, and sighed, giving me a thumb up. "That technique... Was awesome!" "Thanks. Liu Bei-chin. Taught me." She said while groping her breasts to make them look bigger, which made me think about Dairyuu and Ryuubi and their... Giant tracks of land. So, apparently the older sister has been teaching a thing or two to our witch. Come to think of it, I've never seem Ryuubi fight for real. I wonder if she's just brawls and tit-... Brawls and fists! "Tai chi. Corporeal energy, Touki. Stronger attacks. Needs more practice though." "I dunno. Create a mini-Sun would impress even a God... At least a God in my knowledge, though." I sighed, and gave her a thumb up too. Yoko is right, our group is seriously awesome. "Mission accomplished!" "Yeah... Mission..." Suddenly, her arm faultered a little, and she lowered her thumb. She might be that expressionless all the time, but I know she's upset now. I think I know what's troubling her. Mission accomplished, eh? "Mission... Accomplished." "Tasha..." "Huh...?" *HUG!* "This won't be our only one." I said as I pulled her in a bear hug. Yes, this won't be our last mission accomplished, and even if what Ryuubi said it's true, maybe we can open a little exception for her suggestion. Besides, I don't think either Allocer or Yoko will decline it either. After some time, she gulped, and hugged me back. Yeah, it's a promise. "This won't be our last mission accomplished, okay? I promised you." "Sasamoto-chin... Thank you." "Hey! I want some hug too!" Suddenly, totally breaking the moment, Allocer tackled us and joined the hug. Her face was still covered in sticky stuff and she was stinking from it, yet she pouted and hugged us tightly, looking at me with a frown. "Stupid Zenjirou. Just because my character arc was completed doesn't mean I don't want to be relevant again!" "I second that. Remember, we're a family. Treat us equally. Okay, husband of mine?" and Yoko and Iris also joined the hug, supporting their selves on us and cupping my face with one of her slender fingers. Yoko grinned her typical vulpine smile, and winked. "Don't forget, I'm still the mature one." "Hey! We have a deal, Yoko! No advantages or handicaps! He's ours to share!" "Oh? Can I join? Okay, as mistress." "Yeah miss Lavinia. As a mistress." "Sure, the more the merrier Tasha-san, Iris-san!" "Huhuh! Despite this, it's good to see my peerage having fun!" Yes. I guess we're having fun. This stupid, idiotic, yet funny moments of my life with my bunch of misfits... It's nice. It's like the family I never had. Or maybe... They're my family... "Yeah, our peerage, our group together like th-... SALLY-CHAN!" And I pushed everyone away as I ran towards the heart of all of that mess. In the end, the worst outcome was there: Sally-chan completely covered in tha sticky white goo, otherwise naked, sitting on the floor, with an expression I can only say it's a thousand-yard stare at the nothingness. Oh, no. My little pure apprentice, revealed to the world so cruelly! I just hope that didn't traumatize her... Too much. "A-Ah...! Sally-chan..." "Master..." "I'm so sorry, Sally-chan! I'm so sorr-...!" "Kyahahah! Look at me! This is so funny!" She said, now opening the brighter smile on her face and laughing like that wasn't anything wrong now. Wait, seriously? This whole situation is not a single bit embarrassing for her?! She then began to look around and play with that goo! "That thing is so sticky and gross! How fun! I wonder how it taste like~! Aaaaah~...!" "Gyaaaaah...! Gross! Don't do that! SALLY-CHAN!" CLEAN THE POOL - COMPLETED! WONDERS DISCOVERED, THREE TO GO! . ~~X~~ . And then it was over. In the end, there wasn't a moss perverted monster anymore, and so, we just had to fill the pool up and toss the cleaning marbles to get rid of the remaining green color that was left on it. Nothing much, no other problem besides the stink of the girls because of the said goo. Once we gathered again, finished our business and left a report on the mission board for our first missions accomplished, we took our way home to have a shower and maybe get rid of that smell. Since she's part of the group and my apprentice, sally-chan came along to also take a bath with us. Talk went, talk came, and I asked about Dairyu and Ryuubi about this Tai Chi... "It's not that complicated to understand, Lu Long. The way of Tai Chi is similar yet quite different from arts like senjutsu. Instead of using energy from the surroundings, apprentices of those instead channel their inner chakras to enhance their bodies." Dairyuu said placing a hand on her heart, as we all came closer to listen to that. Allocer looked the more interested. "However, only those with great energy reserves and natural flows of power such as myself, Ryuubi-nee and Campbell-dono are able to completely master it. Kahahahah! Aren't yours truly a rare jewelry?" "As much as I hate to admit, I'm impressed." Yoko said, looking at Dairyuu and Ryuubi with curious eyes whispering in my ear. "Those chakra-users are few, but they can be way stronger than sages in every regard. Not to mention, they can actually improve that art even further with training." "That must explain their boobs. They must store a truckload of power." Also whispered the Allocer with red eyes regard the assets of her bishop and Rook sisters, who were completely oblivious of all of that. Is this the breast-envy Freud would always talk about? I don't think Allocer has the right to call that out since hers are the biggest on the whole first year... Sigh, keep the head in the game, Zenjirou. We all talked about breasts when we finally reached my... Four-star hotel of a house. By seeing the shoes on the entrance deck, I can see everybody's home, and probably all showering as well. Dismissing our own at the entrance, I took my way to my room while the other would take the... Elevator, sigh, to the shower room. "Hey, Lu Long? Aren't you going to bath with us?" Asked the older Chinese warlady as everyone eyed with asking that same question wordlessly. I shrugged. "If my sisters sees us like that, they'll probably cook me for dinner. Not now, I'll take a shower on the room floor and chill out in my room for a while." I said, pointing at the stairs and stretching myself. They all pouted, but nodded their heads. Yep, I don't want Sally-chan to be caught in the crossfire right on her first day here and, personally, they're all stinking, no way in hell I'll share the elevator with them. "See you later." "Okay." Yoko said as they all waved a goodbye and took the elevator downstairs. However, Yoko snapped her fingers. "Oh, right! Zenjirou! There's one thing I need to say to you!" "Huh...? What is it?" *PECK!* "I love you. See you later." "...!" And before I could react to that light peck on the cheek, she took the elevator and went downstairs. I was dumbfounded for a few minutes, only scratching that area and wondering things and nothing. Huh, two kisses in one day, that's not bad at all. Sighing, yet smiling again, I took my way to the sta-... *BAM!* ... Oh, right. There was another step here... Owww~... I took my way to the stairs and walked into my room. Since all the others were closed, I can assume everyone is also taking a bath downstairs as well. At least I can take my bath in peace. Dismissing my uniform and picking my things, I picked my little plastic duck I used to play with as a kid, and walked through the corridor to the bathroom. Yeah, it has been a while, and if there's a thing that I unambiguously like about this reform is that everybody wants to shower downstairs, while I can use this old bathroom as I want. No more bangs in the door, or invasions during ōfuros or any sharing bullshit. This bathroom is all mine no-...! *OPEN!* "Ara...?" And as always, I jinxed it, and like expected, here's the slapstick. I wasn't alone in the bathroom anymore, instead, there it was: an adult woman with fair skin, long black hair and rocking body, with the biggest breasts I've ever seen after Lady Allocer's, sitting on a pink plastic stool and washing herself. Her golden yellow eyes, eyes that I can remember from certain two ninjas, were staring back at me in curiosity, as I could only stare her back in shock. She smiled then. "Oh, s'up lad. Gud night for yu!" "Hey. Good night." I said back, cringing a little with her accent. "..." "...?" ... "Now, if you excuse me..." I said as I approached the sinks and sat myself on another plastic stool, Filling the bucket with hot water as I washed my hair and tried my best to not look at her body. I failed of course. "Uh...?" She said with a tilt on her head and curious fascinated eyes. "Lad, theez reaction..." "I know! But I refuse to give you the satisfaction of a reaction! Deal with it, lady." I said washing myself with cold water in order to put things in check. Instead of some annoyed expression, however, she giggled, and bathed herself in hot water to clean up the foam. Now that I look closer, she's all covered in scars, and is quite muscular too. Man, I pity those who has to deal with this one. "Kesese! Interesting Lad. Yuu ar moar interesting than Red hes sed." She said with a grin. Ren... Ah, Reika. If she knows him, and he's as strict as his ninja code says, O might know who this lady is now. "Brass dragon, an mah' right?" "Yes. Sasamoto Zenjirou is my name." I said with a sigh as I continued to wash myself. I turned back to her and snapped my fingers. "And you... Golden eyes, mature body covered in scars, and likes to keep up the surprises, not to mention you know me by Reika." "Ah! Itz a sharp lad, too, I see. Gud!" "Thank you..." Haruka-sama, the leader of the Hanzō ninja village of the Hot Springs. Next; Breaking some boundaries. Previous; Rina's box. Category:High School DxD: Black Category:Stories (Black)